Whispers of a hidden love
by Elves of the Moon
Summary: So, last chapie... Is Tala going to find out who visits him at night? Will he finally meet that secret admirer? You're turn to find out...
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, another story. I know we should continue "Freezing Fire", but I'm afraid we have a hug writers block, practically no time to write (I know...No time, but starting a new story oO...) But I promise we'll update as soon as possible...

Anyway, here is the beginning of a little story that came up in my head while I was in physic class(way to boring, so...who can blame me?)

Here it goes. I hope you enjoy this chapie...

_**Whispers of a hidden love**_

_**By: Kana**_

**Chapter1**

I'm sleeping and for the 3th time this week I'm having the same dream.

At least I think it's a dream. But when I wake up, I remember everything so vivid. That never happened before. Nightmares, yeah. But dreams…

Perhaps it isn't a dream. Perhaps THIS is happening now. Perhaps this has happened already 2 times…

But what if this is real?

That would mean someone is in my house… Has been here twice already…

A normal person would freak out with a conclusion like that. I don't… Why not? I don't know.

Somehow I have the feeling that this isn't wrong, that this person who's standing beside me belongs here somehow…

I don't know why. I can't explain it. I don't even understand it.

I never wake up with this dream although I try. I try so hard. I want to wake up. To see if this is real. And if it is, to see who this person is.

But I never wake up. I still don't know who it is…

I shift in my bed and somehow I feel the person next to me stiffen. I hear a soft gasp of surprise, of fear that I might wake up. And I try, I try to wake up, but again I don't.

Perhaps I'm just afraid to see nothing when I'm awake, to learn that this was a dream after all.

But I don't want it to be a dream. I want it to be real.

I feel myself turn again, and I curse in my head when I hear that the person is leaving.

Everything is silent again. And at that moment I wake up.

My eyes flutter open and for the 3th time I see nothing special. My room is like I left it when I went to bed. Nothing changed. Nothing can prove that my dream could have been real.

I sigh and shake my head. How can I even think that it would be real?

I searched my house twice already. Each time after I had that dream. I found nothing.

It has to be a dream. I don't even know why I think it would be real.

I sigh again and stand up. I look at my watch. 3h30AM. Just like the 2 other times.

I take a deep breath. It almost sounds desperate…

I walk over to my window and open the curtains. I always sleep with my window open.

It's still so dark outside. The moon and stars are shining brightly. And it's so peaceful and calm out there.

A fresh breeze reaches my face and lets my hair flying backwards. I close my eyes, enjoying this moment, enjoying the memories of my dream. A little smile finds its way to my lips.

When I open my eyes again, I think I see someone standing down there. But when I blink, I see nobody. I shake my head. I must have been mistaken. Nobody can disappear that fast.

I sigh for the 3th time this morning (or do I still have to say night…), turn away from my window and close the curtains again.

I lay myself back down, close my eyes, curl up and try to sleep again. But I already know it won't work. My mind is still too occupied with that dream, and like the last 2 nights, I can't get asleep anymore, and lay awake till morning.

---------------------------------------

Kana: hehe, I loved writing this chapie... (evil smirk)

Lhune: quit confusing... who is who?

Kana: Lhune, what are you doing here?

Lhune: Nani...

Kana: Never mind. But I'm not gonna tell ya who who is... It would ruin all my fun...

Lhune: He Kana... that's not fair. We are a team, you should at least tell me...

Kana: Hmmm, I see your point...

Lhune: Uhu...

Kana: Well... (whispers in Lhune's ear who they are and what's going to happen next.)

Lhune: Aha... Good idea...

Kai: Do we even want to know?

Lhune: Euh...no...(Evil smirk, more evil than Kana's in the beginning of this conversation.)

Kai: I thought so.

Kana: What do you mean? Nothing bad is going to happen...

Kai: Yeah, we believe that right away if one of YOU says so...

Lhune: Oh Kai, stop being so sarcastic!!!

Kai: Yeah, you are one to say...

Lhune: What do you mean with that?

Kai: Oh, can't you guess?

Lhune: Why you...(gets a bit angry.)

Kana:... oO

Kai: What? Gonna fight me...Be ready to lose then.

Lhune: what? I never lose... Certainly not against you...

Kai: Wanna bet?

Lhune: Sure, and I'm going to prove it...You Bast...

Kana: MATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lhune and Kai: (surprised look)

Kana: That's enough... I'm getting a headache... Get out the both of you, or stop bickering. You sound like Takao...

Kai: Now that's an insult...

Lhune: Yeah...

Kana: No, It's the truth! Anyway, hope everybody liked this little chapter. Reviews are most welcome, and (hopefully) see you next chapie...(witch will probably be longer...)

(Silence)

Kana: Finally peace...


	2. chapter 2

Heya, here I am again…

Right, those who read the first chapie and left a review, THANKS!!!

Those who read it, but left no review, well, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it...

Anyway here comes chapie 2. Time to reveal who who is... ; )

Enjoy it!!! I don't ask more!

Oh yes I forgot something in the previous chapter:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot...

_**Whispers of a hidden love**_

_**By: Kana**_

**Chapter 2**

7AM. Like I already said, I didn't fall asleep anymore.

I get up, make myself ready and leave for training.

I'd probably arrive first. Training starts at 8h15. It's now 7h30 and I'm at the dojo in less than a quarter.

Once I'm there, I make everything ready: the boka's in one corner, the towels in an other, and a tube of water in the 3rd.

I still have 20 minutes before the others arrive.

I set myself down, meditating carriage. I clear my mind and try to relax. But it isn't working. My thoughts will always go back to that dream…

I'm so lost in my own thoughts, in my own world, that I don't hear the others come in.

"So Tala you're here early." A surprised voice witch I recognise immediately. The smallest one.

I turn my head and see my team standing there. I nod once, a greeting, but also a signal that I'm not in a really good mood.

"Bad night?" Spencer's soft voice you rarely hear when other people are near.

I shake my head. "Niet, I had a wonderful dream."

It was a mere whisper and I doubt if they heard it.

I stand up and face them totally. Bryan is glaring at everyone and everything. Spencer is slightly worried for me but ready to kick some asses. And Ian is thinking of a way to kill Bryan with a kind of bomb he made without anyone noticing. (At least that is what he thinks. We al noticed of course...)

I smirk. What kind of team do I have? I often ask myself that question... But than again, they're the best friends I could wish for.

"So, ready for a serious training?" My voice turns harsh and cold again. The guys smile. I know what they are thinking. Everybody is scared of me if I act like this, if any of us acts like this, but it's all an act. The guys all know that. They are all like me. They had to or they would have been killed...

I see them nod. I smile. Of course they are. It's true, my trainings are hard, but they're nothing they couldn't stand. We have been through so much worse...

I smile back, I know them to well, and they me.

"Warming up in the forest: 50 rounds around the lake, then a 400 mix and stretching. Get moving guys!" I'm smirking, al ready knowing there reaction, even though I'm joining them.

They sigh. It's going to be a hard training: those 50 rounds are hard, believe me that lake is big… That 400mix means 100 push ups with your feet resting on a fallen tree (witch means about 20cm above the ground...), 100 sit ups, 100normal push ups but you have to clap in your hands, and 100 push ups on one hand, witch isn't easy either.

After this little warming up, I pair them up. We're going to fight. I know they like the training. No matter how hard it is. I know they prefer the fighting's. At any matter. I also know they prefer to fight outside, but still I bring them to the dojo. Perhaps a little safer... However that is also doubtful. It's never save if I speak of us. But it is safer for the people who're just walking in the forest...

They smile. I use the same couples as usual: Me-Bryan and Spencer-Ian.

"Just an ordinary fight guys. You know the rules..." They nod and wait for my permission to start.

"Okay. Hajime!"

Once I gave the signal to start, Bry immediately starts to attack, although I'm able to block all his attacks.

I see the others shake their head and I smile softly.

That Falcon should know by now that starting to furiously attack a Wolf is not going to work.

Ian rolls his eyes and Spencer smirks. Well, we all know what is going to happen. Even Falcon knows, but he's just to stubborn to learn.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Ian finally decided to attack Spencer.

That little one is a good fighter.

He's just like his bit-beast: a snake. He can wait patiently until he finds the perfect situation to attack, and in the end, win his battle.

Although he always has difficulties with Spenc.

He is good at defending himself, and mostly finds a perfect block or dodge for every attack.

But it often happens that this big one looses from Ian.

I draw my attention back to Bryan. He was still attacking, but I sort of defended on automatic pilot.

But I can't focus today. I lose my concentration fast.

I curse myself for letting that dream take so much control of me.

Of course Bryan noticed my defending becomes weaker, of course he immediately moves to attack even more furious.

Luckily for me I somehow sensed him coming. I'm not in time to dodge his incoming fist, but I can block it of.

The true battle begins now...

I'm fully concentrated now. The dream banished for the moment. My attention fixed on my opponent.

I smirk, my opponent… He's my best friend, but when we fight, our friendship bonds are forgotten, are worth nothing. It gets serious. Very serious.

If someone doesn't stop us in time, and we really get in our fighting world, we might just be able to serious hurt (even kill) each other…

Our fists connect. Hard.

A backwards kick... Feet and legs flying through the air and hitting each other.

I'm back in my element again. I simply love to fight Falcon... He's good. And we know each other. Makes it more difficult to win...or lose...

He's attacking again. His fist ready to connect with my head.

I smirk. He's going down this time...

I block his incoming fist of. In a second, no, less than a second, I see a light surprised look in his eyes, but it is gone as soon as it came.

He certainly didn't expect that... He thought I would dodge it, like I would do most of the times.

But now I want to end this battle quick, and that's only possible if I do something he doesn't expect me to do... Like this...

So, I block of his attack, grip immediately his wrist and hit him with my feet in his stomach... The moment my feet connects, I let go of his wrist, sending him flying backwards.

Our battle is over...

I see his gasp for air.

I look at him, my eyes cold... (Like always when I'm fighting.)

He's glaring back at me. His eyes as cold as mine.

My eyes are the first to soften. I smirk, offer him my hand and help him standing on his feet.

"Nice fight Capt..." He's smiling. I simply love to see that smile, because it's a rare occasion to see it. After all he has a reputation to hold on to. He's the cold, most dangerous one of the Demolition-Boys. He's not allowed to smile... But then again, none of us is...

"Mate guys!"

Ian and Spencer immediately stop fighting. It ends in a draw.

"The boka's Capt.?" Ian's eyes lit up hopefully. After all I did put them ready.

I shake my head.

"Niet. No boka's today Ian." He nods. A bit confused.

Right, I don't feel like training today, but I think I'll have to.

"Time for blading guys. You can chose your adversary yourself."

The moment I said that, I already know the outcome. Same as usual: Spenc-Ian, Bry-me.

"3-2-1-Go shoot..." The 4 of us yell at the same time...and our blades fly away at the same moment.

Wolborg hits Falborg midway in the air, falling in the dish and immediately attacking each other again.

My mind wandering of again.

From a distance I hear Bryan call out Falborg.

I snap out of my daze and am right on time to order Wolborg to dodge.

Bry is standing smirking before me. We both already know the end of the battle... But I'm not going down without a fight.

"Wolborg...ATTACK!!"

Our blades connect with full force, sending both of them to the end of the dish.

The energy is flowing through us... From me to Wolborg, from Bryan to Falborg.

Falcon and I both are gasping for air.

'Damn it! Why did I have to lose concentration? Oh...Damn that dream!!'

I can see at Bryan's face that he is surprised that I wasn't focused.

'What's wrong with him? He never loses his concentration in a battle... But this is the second time today... What's gotten in his mind? He's going to lose this battle because of it...'

Our blades hit each other again. This time in a blast of white light. So bright we have to cover our eyes for it.

Once we could see again, Wolborg is lying out the dish, Falborg wobbling, but still spinning.

"Nice battle Bry."

He nods. A thanking for the compliment. But also a sign of respect for the fight and for me.

I look aside me, and see Spencer and Ian look at us. Their battle ended sooner than ours. Spencer had won it.

"What?"

I wonder why they are looking so strangely at us. Nothing happened, right?

"You lost? Nobody can beat you in a blading match...Even Bry not..."

Aha, now I understand.

"Well, seems someone can win of me Ian."

I'm calm, witch surprises them even more. Whenever I lost a match in the past, I would have been pissed off. Now I don't even care. I know why I don't. Because it was my own fault. I wasn't focused in the beginning. Bry deserved to win...

"Right, training is over for today guys. You did well."

That compliment earns me a smile from the 3 of them. Mostly I'm not fast with giving compliments. This was already the second one today...

"See you tomorrow guys."

They nod.

"Tomorrow Capt." The 3 of them say together while we all walk towards our homes.

--------------------------

Kana: so, next chapie posted...

Lhune: While you actually had to be studying...

Kana: guilty ; ) just couldn't bring myself to study...

Lhune: like usual...

Kai: I didn't come into it...

Kana: nope you didn't. Who said this story would go about you anyway?

Kai: but I'm your favourite character...

Kana: to torture, yeah, but Tala stays my absolute favourite. But your following close...

Kai: hmm....to torture... (death glare to me and Lhune)

Lhune: actually more my region... ; )

Kana: indeed. o.O

Tala: who is my secret admirer?

Lhune: she's not going to tell ya. You have to find out by reading the rest of the story...

Kana: that's right, so... see you next chapter!!! (witch will be up sooner than I posted this one.) Beside: reviews would be most welcome... Sayonara!


	3. epilogue

Kana: last one...

I hope you all enjoy this last chapie...

Disclaimers: same as before...

Oh yes, about Freezing Fire. We're very sorry that we didn't update part two that was promised for the 14th of January, but that part is with Lhune, and she's in the hospital for the moment. She'll be back in a couple of days, and we'll update as soon as possible. That is, if this site works, 'cause I'm having some problems with it this last week...

**Whispers of a hidden love**

**By: Kana**

**Epilogue**

Home.

No, it will never be home.

There is not one place that I could ever call home. Not one. And it doesn't only count for me, but for whole the Demolition-team.

I sigh and let myself fall in my chair.

I look around, feeling the urge to check my house. But I know I'll find nothing. I didn't find a thing the two other times, why would this time be different?

Despite that I stand up and check the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the bathroom.

I smile sadly. It was as I knew it would be. Nothing different.

I go to my bedroom and take a book out of my bookcase. Just then my eyes fall on something I'm 100 sure I didn't put there…

On my desk lies a flower.

A red rose.

I freeze and stand in shock.

Slowly my mind returns.

It wasn't a dream. It happened. It's real.

A red rose.

How did this person know it is my favourite flower?

Just then I notice something else.

Behind the vase stands a little card.

My shaking fingers gently take it up.

Nothing written on the envelop.

I open it slowly.

Inside is a card with a little bear. It holds a heart.

I swear I can feel mine racing like 200 in a minute.

It's real…

It really happened…

But who is it?

I don't know…

I'm so shocked that I don't even notice I'm stumbling backwards.

My legs touch the side of my bed, and I let myself fall onto it.

I can't believe this...

Someone loves me... It's impossible. Who can possible love a person like me... I mean... You're talking about me... Tala, captain of the Demolition-Boys...

People are supposed to hate and fear us, me. Certainly not to love...

I lay myself down. The card is still in my hands. I hold it up, staring at it, trying to find a hint.

But I find nothing. There's nothing written on it.

I sigh and close my eyes.

Who is this person?

I so desperately want to know...

With these thoughts I fall asleep.

----------

I'm sleeping and I'm fast asleep.

But still I hear my door open slowly. Almost without making a sound. Still I know that someone is entering. Don't ask me how, but I did.

My bed shifts when that one person of the 3 other nights sits down.

I try to wake up. I want to see who it is. I want to ask so many things. But I can't. I just can't.

I feel a finger softly trail a path on my cheek.

A soft moan escapes my lips.

The finger trails lower, past my throat, until it comes to rest at the beginning of my nightshirt. It follows the path to my neck, comes back to the front and goes to the other side of my neck.

Once it's back at the front, it starts opening the 2 first buttons of my shirt.

I shift and the hand pulls away.

'Please, don't go. Don't leave me...'

It's a pity that that person can't hear my thoughts.

Suddenly I feel soft lips press a light kiss on the front of my head.

I shudder slightly, enjoying the touch.

My bed shifts again. This time because the person stands up.

A little moan of protest.

I turn myself a bit, my hand accidentally touching that person's hand.

Fingers closing themselves around mine, bringing them up.

Those soft lips pressing a kiss on them.

My hand is laid gently on the bed again. I refuse to let go. But my fingers don't obey my thoughts. They let go. I curse in my head.

I hear that person leave again.

But this time I don't wake up.

--------------

The phone wakes me.

I sigh and pick up.

"Hey Tal. Where are you? Training is about to start you know... Are you okay?"

I close my eyes. My head hurts.

"Tal? You still there? Should we pass by? Should I call a doctor?"

Wow, Spencer even sounds worried...

"Niet Spenc. I just overslept and I have a headache. Nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? You don't sound like you fine..."

"I'm fine. I swear... Don't worry that much guy..."

Silence fell for a moment.

"You know, I am just gonna get in my bed again. You guys can train if you want, but tomorrow I'll be at the training. Okay...."

We hang up.

I sigh, let myself fall backwards in my bed, close my eyes and fall asleep right away.

----------------

D-Team POV

Spenc hung up his phone, the others looking at him with questioning eyes.

"He overslept and has a headache. He said we could train if we wanted and he would be here tomorrow."

"Should someone pass by?"

Spencer shook his head. "No Ian, he said it wasn't necessary."

"Hmm. Okay."

"Well, are we just gonna stay here standing, are we gonna get home, or are we gonna train?"

The other 2 smiled a bit at Bryan's cold behaviour.

"Well, there's nothing we can do for Tala now, so I suggest we go training a bit."

Ian nodded. "Good idea Spenc."

-----------------

I'm lying awake in my bed.

After Spencer's phone call, I slept for another 2 hours.

However, now I'm fully awake, but I don't feel like getting up.

I sigh and curl myself up.

I'm about to fall asleep again when I hear my doorbell.

A soft moan of protest, followed by the next bell sound.

I grunt and get up.

The bell jingled for the 3rd time.

"I'm coming. I'm coming..."

I open the door and see Bryan standing there.

"Hello impatient one." A mock greeting which is returned with risen eyebrows. However he remains silent. Not a single replay. Strange...

"Come in Bry..."

He enters and I close the door.

"So, how are you?"

I smile softly.

"You guys worry to much. You know that?"

Again risen eyebrows.

"I mean it. I'm fine..."

You shake your head.

"If you say so Tala..."

You give me a closer look.

"Ya still look very tired. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nod. "Yes I'm sure. And yes I'm still a bit tired..."

"You were still in your bed?"

Quiet a stupid question. I'm still wearing my pyjama...

Again I nod.

"Say, what is this? An investigation?"

You shake your head and I smile.

"So, what's really going on now, Tal?"

I sigh. You know me too well...

"Nothing. I just had a wonderful dream, which turned out to be real and I just can't concentrate any more..."

"What kind of dream?"

I look at you and see that you are curious. It's the first time I see that expression at your face.

"Nothing special. I'm sorry, but I can't just tell anyone... Let's just say I have a secret admirer. And it's something between me and that person..."

You nod.

"You know who it is?"

I shake my head.

"Unfortunately I don't."

I sigh.

"Sorry...I just can't focus...that dream, that person...I don't know what to do...I mean, I want to know who that person is, but I never wake up...You know, it's turning me crazy..."

I sigh again.

"Sorry to bother you with this..."

You shake you're head.

"No need to be sorry."

I smile softly.

We stay chatting for some time before Bryan goes home. And I'm staying alone with my thoughts and memories...

-----------------

I wake up. A bit surprised.

No dream...Or...I didn't notice that person this time.

I shake my head. No, impossible. I know I would have felt it when this person was here.

I stand up and like every morning I walk over to my window. The fresh air always clears my thoughts.

The wind blows in my face, my hair flies wildly around. It is as if it wants me to turn away from my window. It is as if it wants to show me something.

I turn and on my table I see it.

Another card.

I hold my breath and take it. My fingers are shaking.

I open it.

Something is written inside this time...

_"I'm sorry._

_I love you, but I know you can never return these feelings._

_I'm sorry that I did what I've done, but I needed to see you, to softly, gently_

_touch you._

_I want you to be happy, but I know I'm not gonna be the one who will do that._

_And although I want it, I know I'm not your one. I'll never be._

_I hope you can forgive me, and I swear, you will never see me again. I will_

_never bother you again._

_With the greatest of love,_

_Your secret admirer"_

I sigh and shake my head.

"I enjoined it, when you were here. I wish I knew who you are…"

I stand before my window again.

"Forgive you? For what? There is nothing to forgive. You say I'll never see you again. How will I ever know? I don't know who you are. I don't even know what you look like. Your hair colour, the colour of your eyes… I've never seen you…"

I close my eyes, a single tear running down my cheek. I listen to the wind and let the sun shine on my face.

"It's better this way…"

My eyes snap open and I look outside.

Nobody there. Still I heard a voice. I know I was not dreaming this time. Was it the wind?

I shake my head and look again.

In the middle of my garden lies a red rose.

A signal, a goodbye…

--------------

The end. Or not?

... How did you like the ending? (evil smile)

Kai: I didn't show up? Then why was Lhune saying... LHUNE!!!!!!!!!! You're dead!!!

Kana: Kai, be zen!!!

Anyway, should I write a sequel? Hummm... send me a couple of reviews and I'll think about it... : )

You know it's thatlittle button on the left... ; )

Beside, any idea who the secret admirer is? Make a guess... : )

See you!!!


End file.
